A Dark Grey Halloween At Escala
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: Anastasia's roommate Kate throws a Halloween party at her new apartment in Escala. Ana goes for some fresh air to escape the crowd and on the way back upstairs she gets stuck in the elevator with a very sexy rich CEO neighbor. Rated M 18 and older only
1. Chapter 1

A Dark Grey Halloween At Escala

Anastasia's roommate Kate throws a Halloween party at her new apartment in Escala. Ana goes for some fresh air to escape the crowd and on the way back upstairs she gets stuck in the elevator with a very sexy neighbor. Rated M 18 and older only

HI everyone, this will be a short story. I just thought a cute **"What if"** scenario would be fun for Halloween. I will**not** be adding to the story so please keep that in mind when commenting or messaging me. No copyright intended. All 50 shades characters and quotes/similarities belong to EL James and the rest of it is from my overactive grey obsessed imagination. Rated M for filthy hot smutty sex lmao...Well it's true. 18 and older please

**Also who is your favorite for Christian Grey? Let me know. I personally love love love Jessie Pavelka. I only see him when I read the books. I do love Ian Somerhalder and I am a huge TVD fan but not for CG he's just too short and doesn't fit the description in my opinion, I just love him as Damon. If you haven't seen Jessie Pavelka, just Google him. He's a TV fitness Guru and model with some acting under his belt. I like that he's sort of unknown. I think it would be great to cast a new fresh face. Same for Ana, Alexis Bledel is too old to play Ana; she's 31 and doesn't fit the part in my opinion. Blue eyes do not make for an Anastasia Steele, someone unknown please! These are just my opinions I know some of you strongly disagree so tell me who you like and please be kind. I mean ultimately it's out of our hands but its fun to make a little dream cast. Mine is posted on my blog and the link is on my profile if you would like to see. Happy Halloween.. **

**Please excuse the typo's if you see any that I missed feel free to PM me and I'll correct it Thanks**

**Chapter 1**

"Ana hurry up already, I have so much to do today before the party" Kate whines. Geez she is so pushy.

"Coming "I mutter. I'm not excited about this stupid Halloween party we are having this evening. I don't like dressing up and I hate crowds of drunken idiots. We have been in our new apartment for about four months now. It's very nice we are located in the heart of Seattle in a luxury high rise building called Escala. We are on the 6th floor and share a two bedroom apartment. It's very nice and spacious and the views are lovely. The other side of the building has a view of the space needle. I've never been but maybe someday soon. Our apartment is considered modest compared to the other units here.

Kate's parents bought it for her as a graduation gift at a bargain price of $450K but I guess that's not very much to the wealthy people of Seattle, either way I am very thankful she affords me the opportunity to room with her and for very little rent. Kate's family is very well off and Kate is very confident and bossy and supermodel gorgeous, unlike myself I am introverted and I don't have an assertive bone in my body. I heard there is a billionaire living in the upper penthouse. Kate says he's very good looking but not her type. I have never seen him and I don't care too. I won't be here for long. I graduated in May and have been working for Garnett Publishing for the past two months and I love it. Hopefully I have my own place within a year.

My boss Tracy Vaughn is very easy to work for; she is easy going and always opened to suggestions. She had me for dinner once and I was surprised that she had 3 lovely teenage children 13, 16 and 17. She looks very young no more than mid 30's but I dare not ask her. Maybe I'll Google her one day and see. I like working for a woman. I briefly worked at SIP but my boss Jack Hyde was a creepy pervert. I left just after one week and didn't even use him as a reference. I have told my current boss about my experience there and she was shocked.

Anyway Kate is picking up her costume for tonight. She is going as Marie Antoinette and is trying to force me to dress up as well. I don't want to but I have agreed to be Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice because well she wore a long dress, no makeup and her hair in a bun or down her back. I hardly think I'll need a costume for that but Kate is insisting that I at least get a dress reflecting that era. We arrive at the costume shop and there are aisles and aisles of costumes from every character, actress, and politician or just about anyone or anything you can think of. The prices to rent a costume are ridiculous. Kate's costume and wig is $250.00 just for the night plus a deposit.

I search up and down the aisles and I am confounded by the choices. Hmm where can I find a long dress from the 1700's There are so many costumes to choose from but then I see a beautiful while chiffon roman floor length dress with one shoulder with a gold trim. It's an Aphrodite costume complete with floral headpiece and it's beautiful and ethereal. Although my virtue is quite intact and I am by no means a Greek goddess of love, why can't I pretend for an evening, that's what Halloween is for right? I glance at the price and its $130.00 plus $100 deposit, _shit forget it_. I do want to try it on though.

I come out of the dressing room and Kate is smirking at me. I do a twirl making my dress flow. "Do I look like a love goddess?" I giggle.

"Holy shit! Ana you look amazing in that, you should totally wear that tonight. With your pale skin and baby blue eyes its perfect for you" she says enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but nope no way it's too expensive. Everything in here is crazy high priced I'll just find something at home to wear" I mutter annoyed.

"Please Ana, my treat. I insist you have done so much for me it's the least I can do. Don't even think about fighting me because I'll rent it anyway and you wouldn't want me to throw money away would you? No… very good settled. Take it off and I'll meet you up front" She insists. I try to speak but she interrupts with a hand in the air and I know she is going to get it whether or not I want it. I dress quickly and head to the register. The cashier hangs it neatly in a garment bag and hands it to me.

"Thanks Kate, I Love you BFF" and I give her a big hug and she bats her big green eyes at me. "Love you too BFF"

We make several stops to various stores picking up alcohol and trays of appetizers she ordered. She hired 2 waiters and a bartender to serve at the party. I think that's going to be weird having server in our apartment but in a way I'm glad otherwise I would surely be the one doing the serving. I really plan on spending most of the evening in my room. I'm not keen on mingling with strangers and I don't know any of the people she's invited apart from her brother Ethan who sort of likes me, not mutual but he's very good looking. I am sure there will be plenty of girls to keep him busy and hopefully he can take the hint.

We get home at 5pm and we already have trick or treaters at the door. I decide to fill a bowl with candy and leave it in the hallway so I can get ready. Kate said the servers will arrive at 9pm and the party goers at 10pm. I have plenty of time but I want to shower and dry my hair. By 6pm my hair is done and I hand out candy to the groups of kids in the most adorable costumes. I can't help but smile as I see wonder woman, raggedy Ann, Batman, Freddy Krueger and Scooby doo and my personal favorite Sailor Moon. I love her and used to watch that all the time. Even a few Snooki's and Edward Cullen's ring the bell. The crowd fizzles at around 6:45 and I go have a light snack then decide to do my makeup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate applies a very bold shimmery gold eye shadow with blue liner to bring out my eyes and just a light touch of pink on my cheeks and a nude glossy lip. It looks lovely but not too much. She wanted me to wear a red lipstick but I just couldn't. I also took some fresh daisies and put them in my headpiece just to add a nice touch to it.

The servers are here setting up and our apartment is decorated with cobwebs, lights and fog and it looks really cool. Kate set up a large speaker and set up a playlist for her iPod with a mix of creepy songs and some of today's hits. So in between the monster mash, I can hear "live while were young" by One Direction. I personally listen to a myriad of music from snow patrol to Bach. I don't dance but I am quite the good foot tapper in a chair.

By 9:45pm Kate is in the living room looking like a sexy version of Marie Antoinette. She looks beyond amazing and I'm sure she will definitely be the star of her party tonight. "Kate you look incredible" I gush.

"Thanks Ana, So do you. Maybe you'll finally get laid tonight looking all goddess like" she giggles and crinkles her nose at me.

"A girl can dream Kate" I wink and flip my hair.

"I still think you should wear my gold heels with that dress, not those flip flops Ana"

"I like my gold flip flops, they match and they're comfy, besides its freezing out and I won't get to wear them for at least another 6 months" I stick my tongue out and turn on my heel.

By 11pm the party is in full flow there must be around 25 people here, lots of couples dressed in coordinated outfits like Bonnie and Clyde and Fred and Wilma Flintstone, music is pumping and there is a small fountain on counter top with a small waterfall of Apple martini's spilling over. I'm not big on drinking but they are really good so I'll try one.

The apartment is a bit hot and I could use some air, I feel overcrowded and out of place. There is one guy here named Dylan who is annoying the crap out of me. He's really drunk and asked me to dance a few times and he can't take no for an answer. Kate said if he doesn't stop she's going to kick him out. I just need some space maybe I'll call my mom; oh no it's after 2am in Georgia so that's a no. I left my cell in the car in the underground garage. I'll just run down and get it.

"Kate I'll be back in a little while. I left my cell in the car and I need some air"I yell over the music.

She looks drunk already and just gives me a wave and smile and I step into the hallway. I already feel relief and less claustrophobic. I hit the button and it whisks me down to the garage. I open the car and find my cell and head back to the elevator. I go to the 1st floor and step outside for some air. It's pretty chilly out but it feels nice. The apartment was getting a bit stifling for me.

Perhaps when I go back upstairs I'll just go in my bedroom and put in some earplugs and try to get some sleep. I suddenly realize that I have been carrying my apple martini the whole time and decide it's time to head back upstairs. Kate is too drunk to even notice I've left and she knows I'm not a party person so I don't think she's looking for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I push for the elevator and step inside. I am alone and I press 6 but the elevator goes down instead. It stops on the 1st level of the parking garage and in steps a tall very attractive guy. He smiles at me and I think I stare too long at him. He's around 6'2" very well built wearing a dark grey suit, a white linen shirt, grey tie and has dark copper sexy hair and deep grey eyes. He smells yummy! And I can feel myself blush from head to toe. Crap I must look so stupid in this dress.

I wonder who he is I've never seen him here before. He presses some numbers on a keypad, _hmm I always wondered what that was for _and steps back against the elevator wall. I can feel him looking at me and I just look down into my drink. The elevator whisks us up and I notice it doesn't stop on my floor. I press 6 again and but the numbers keep going higher and higher 10, 14….27, 28, 29 _what the fuck_!

"Oh I missed my floor" I mutter nervously feeling something is very wrong and bump, the elevator comes to an abrupt halt between the 29th and 30th floor with a bounce and I gasp loud.

"OH no I think we are stuck" and I start to panic. The man steps forward and presses some buttons but nothing happens. I am starting to panic and I feel lightheaded, hearts racing, and sweaty palms. This is like right out of a creepy Halloween horror movie apart from the really hot guy with me.

"Are you alright Miss?" he says curiously. I can only nod, unable to speak. All I can think of is that I am stuck 30 stories up and visions of the elevator plummeting to the underground garage and crashing hard fill my head and I hold on the rail and try to breathe.

"Hey, it's Okay calm down. I've been stuck a few times we'll be fine" He seems annoyed with me. He pushes a number on the keypad and a voice comes over a small speaker. "Security can I help you?"

"Yes this is Mr. Grey I am stuck in the north elevator between the 29th and 30th floor of my penthouse, please send someone ASAP. This is the 4th time in a year" he snaps

"Yes right away . I'm very sorry for the inconvenience sir. Are you the sole occupant in the elevator sir?"

"No there is a young woman in here as well" he snaps irritated

"Just fucking send someone now" I jump back at his frightening tone and he looks up at me for a moment and closes his eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm Christian Grey and you are?" he reaches his hand out to me and I take it shakily. Oh he is Christian Grey, Oh Kate was right he's hot, very hot.

"I'm Anastasia Steele" I whisper barely able to speak. I am in a full blown panic attack right now and I feel like I'm going to faint. My breathing is getting heavy and next thing I know I'm sliding down the wall of the elevator onto my behind paralyzed with fear.

"Are you okay?" he bends down next to me. I swallow hard.

"I'm scared, I've never been stuck in an elevator I want to get out of here please" I plead looking up at his gorgeous face with desperation and the tears spring to my eyes.

He stares at me for a moment curiously and gives me a warm smile. He sits down beside me and grabs my hand gently and I feel a current run through me. He reaches into his suit jacket and takes out a white monogrammed handkerchief with CTG embroidered on it in gray and hands it to me and I pat my eyes and forehead gently. It smells nice.

"thank you" I try my hardest to speak but it sounds weak and low and he nods.

"You're going to be fine Miss Steele, I promise you, let's just talk to pass the time and someone will come for us soon okay" he says sweetly.

I nod "Okay" I mutter and he smirks

"What are you drinking?' he asks

"An apple Martini" I sniffle

"Why don't you take a nice big sip to relax you, are you sure your old enough to drink?" he raises an arched brow at me.

"I am 22"I try to sound offended but I can't manage right now being that I am crippled with fear. _Please don't plummet, please don't plummet elevator?_

"Hmm really, Do you live here or are you at a Halloween party?" he asks gesturing towards my dress

"I live here on the 6th floor. I moved in a few months ago with a roommate" I answer the blood is flowing back to my head now. I try to look up at him but he is very attractive and I blush. He is really staring at me and I feel self-conscious especially dressed like this.

"Roommate? Like a boyfriend?" he asks. Well how nosey of him.

"No my close friend and college roommate Kate I don't have a boyfriend" I say trying to conceal a grin

"How about you ?" I bet he's married with kids and a dog or dating a supermodel. He is just divine looking and he smells like a delicious combination of body wash and fresh linen.

"I live here; we are stuck on my floors, just outside my apartment" how vague. Yes he must be married. Damn that stinks. Not like he'd go for me anyway. This is a clear case of a pity talk, he doesn't want me having some epic freak-out in the elevator and I don't either.

"Floors?" I ask

"Yes, I occupy the 29th and 30th floors" he says casually.

"Oh you must have a big family" I mutter. _Oh that sounded stupid._

"No, I live alone well I have staff" he mutters. Oh single. _Stop dreaming, out of your league. Far far out._

"So are you having a party or are you coming back from one, you've only said you live here Miss Steele?"

"My roommate Katherine Kavanagh threw a party but I don't really like parties so I went for some air and on the way back I got stuck" I gulp. He is really staring at me. We have been in here for at least 25 minutes but his talking has kept me calm. He looks at his blackberry "No signal" he mutters. I look at my phone but the battery is dead. I can hear voices outside the elevator.

"Mr. Grey, Sir its Taylor" a voice calls

"Yes Taylor I'm stuck in here tell security to hurry the fuck up already" he shouts

"Yes sir, They are working on it as we speak, just sit tight"

He looks at me and smiles. "Sit tight, where does he think I'm going to go?" he laughs annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you doing okay now Miss Steele?"

"Call me Ana, and yes a little bit, thanks to you, sorry I got all panicky. I don't know what I would've done if I were alone." I smile and he just gazes at me silent for a moment.

"My pleasure Anastasia" he says in a husky voice.

"You're Aphrodite?" What Oh my! What is it about him why would he think? Oh wow, yes umm I'm in a freaking costume, awkward.

"Yes" I blush feeling all shy "My roommate made me dress up but I feel stupid. I don't really know anybody there; I'm not really a party person"

"I'm not fond of crowds of people I don't know either" he smiles.

"Do you want a sip of my drink" I ask, shit we've been in here a while and maybe he's thirsty.

"Yes, thank you" and I hand it to him and he takes a sip. "That's not so bad, did you make that?"

"No Kate hired a bartender for the party" I roll my eyes and he cocks his head.

"So why haven't I seen you before do you always work very late?"

"No I have a private elevator but this one opened just as I approached the bank of elevators and then I saw Aphrodite standing in it so I thought it would be an interesting ride, hmm I was right I can see" he laughs slightly and suddenly I blush. Is he flirting with me? _Oh silly Ana don't be ridiculous_.

A few minutes later the elevator does a bounce and I gasp and stand up fast holding on to the handrail gasping for air. Next thing I know Christian Grey wraps his arms around me holding me up so I don't fall and looks at me. One hand is on my waist and the other hand holding up my chin as he looks into my eyes.

"Breathe Anastasia, breathe we're fine, I promise you" and I look into his smoky grey yes and nod for a moment I could swear he wanted to kiss me. His face is so close to me I can feel his warm sweet breath and his scent intoxicates me. A bell chimes and the doors open suddenly. We are between floors and I look up and can see the bottom half of a man who then bends down.

"Are you okay Sir, ma'am?"

"Yes Taylor, Hold the door open quickly"

"Miss Steele I am going to lift you up, we need to move fast in case the elevator moves" and I nod and he lifts me up by my bottom and the man waiting grabs my hands and pulls me out.

"Thank you" I whisper.

Mr. Grey climbs quickly out behind me and I just sit down on the floor and hold my head and cry into my hands, mostly a cry of relief. I look up and Mr. Grey is talking to the man who pulled me out. They both turn and face me and Christian Grey walks over to me and crouches down and pulls me up by my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you want to come inside and sit down for a moment?" he asks calmly.

"Yes, Okay" we walk through a corridor and he punches some more number into keypad and we are in a small private lobby with a separate elevator and a large table with fresh flowers.

"My elevator" he points and smirks and we walk through a double door and into an enormous palatial room, ultra-modern and beautiful beyond comparison I stare at my surrounding with awe and he walks me over to a huge white leather sofa. I sit down and calm myself delighted that the elevator situation is over and Mr. Grey offers me a glass of wine. I accept and he nods to the man name Taylor who hands us both a glass and exits the room.

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome Anastasia, you were quite shaken up in the elevator. Are you alright now?" he asks softly but with a slight trace of sarcasm.

"Yes, I just panicked. I'm so sorry I'm not usually like that but I've never been stuck in an elevator. May I use your phone please to call my roommate; she may be worried because I've been gone so long?"

"Yes of course" and he hands me his cell.

"Kate, it's me I have been stuck in the elevator for the past hour but my phone was dead"

"Ana oh my god are you okay, where are you I was worried?" she slurs sounding drunk.

"I'm with a neighbor I'm fine. We were stuck in the elevator together and I'm using his phone. I'm going to take the stairs back down I should be there soon. I am safe so don't worry"

"His, who is he?"

"A neighbor Kate, see you soon don't drink anymore you sound drunk" I giggle

"Ok see you soon, don't be too long or I'll come knocking on doors?" and I laugh and hang up.

I hope he's not offended that I didn't say who, it's just I wasn't sure if he was comfortable with me telling. I hand him back his phone and thank him.

"Your roommate sound bossy Anastasia" Damn he's has her pegged correctly, she is quite bossy indeed.

"Yes she treats me like I'm her submissive or something" I laugh casually and his eyes narrow and a wicked smile creeps across his sexy face. Well now I don't think I can look at him much longer without all these sexy thoughts racing through my mind.

"Are you submissive Anastasia?" huh what kind of question is that? Yes I guess I can be at time but not always.

"I guess so but not always I'm just quiet but I don't do anything I don't want to do" I settle for the truth. That's how I am.

"I think I should go Mr. Grey, I don't want to be a bother"

"Please stay and finish your wine then I will walk you back down to your apartment, unless you want to take my elevator?" he smirks

"No elevator" I say too loud and he smiles. Whoa he has a very sexy smile.

"Sure…err. yes I would love to finish my wine thanks" We speak for a while and I tell him all about my job and family and he tells me a little about his and I realize that it's been a while and I should get back to the party.

He takes off his jacket and tie and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and puts his cell in his pants pocket.

"Come I'll walk you down" and he takes my hand and we head for the stairwell.

Oh he is holding my hand. Excitement races through my bloodstream as our fingers lock with each other and he gives me a sexy smile making me blush yet again. By the time we get to the 12th floor I'm out of breath and stop for a moment and lean against the wall. He releases my hand and looks at me but doesn't speak.

"Sorry" I mutter.

"Take all the time you need Miss Steele"

"I just need to catch my breath" He looks so casual. I like him a lot. I want to see him again. Maybe I should ask him to come to the party. He takes my hand again and we walk down to the 6th floor. Before we reach my door I stop for a moment and muster up some courage.

"Would you like to come to the party with me and have a drink?" please say yes Mr. Grey

"Maybe I'll just walk you inside to make sure you're safe" he winks.

He is still holding my hand and I don't want to let it go. I open the door with my free hand and the music is loud. I can see Kate from across the room and when she sees who I am with her mouth pops opened. She heads over to me fast and I can see all the girls in the room turn their attention to Mr. Grey and his dazzling looks. Ha ha I still have his hand, what a childish thing of me to think but I like it and Dylan takes notice too and heads in the other direction.

"Ana are you okay?" she asks and turns an arctic glare to Grey. " , I'm Katherine Kavanagh" she slurs a bit and he releases my hand and shakes hers. "

Pleased to meet you Miss Kavanagh" he says clipped.

"Ana were you two stuck in the elevator together?"

"Yes but I'm fine now. I think I'll just have a drink and go to bed" I shrug

"Party pooper" and she hugs me and heads back over to a group of friends.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk over to the green fountain which is now dripping red and fill two glasses. The bartender said they are pomegranate martinis now. There isn't any place to sit so I head towards my bedroom not meaning to be suggestive it's just too loud. We go in my room and he looks around and smiles.

"it's very cozy in here" and he smiles and he sits on a chair next to my bed. I awkwardly sit on the edge of my bed and sip my drink. The silence is strange and he is really staring at me.

"So why don't you have a boyfriend?" boy he is not shy but I like that he want to know.

"I don't know, I guess nobody ever asks me to go out" I shrug and look down at my lap feeling self-conscious.

"You're very beautiful. I find that hard to believe Miss Steele" My heart is pounding again as I stare at his eyes unable to look anywhere else. His grey eyes hold my blue eyes in a trance, and I feel a sharp surge shoot down my body and stop right between my thighs. Oh wow.

He stands up and says " I'm going to go upstairs now, I think I'll take **my** elevator this time" He winks. I stand up so I can show him to the door and we are standing about 3 inches apart. I glance up at him and he looks at me all trace of humor gone and he touches my face.

"Anastasia" he whispers "I am going to kiss you now" and my knees go weak.

He leans down and tenderly kisses my bottom lip softly and places another soft kiss on my top lip and I quiver. He smiles and kisses me again gripping both sides of my face with his strong hands and his tongue pushes its way into my mouth and he gives me the most delicious kiss. Our tongues circle each other slowly as he pulls me close to him. My eyes close as I lose myself to the erotic rhythm of his sweet mouth on mine. Oh he really is yummy. He stops for a moment and kisses my cheek softly and places small kisses on my face and neck while I groan.

His mouth finds mine once again and his kiss is softer now, slower. He looks at me and says "Goodnight Anastasia"

"Goodnight Christian" I reply and he grabs me quick again and says "My apartment tomorrow at 8:30pm?" it's a question and I whisper

"Yes" definitely yes. I want him. Oh he is so hot and sexy. I can't believe we are neighbors.

"I'll walk you out" I whisper. I feel high from his kiss suddenly.

"No it's too crazy out there, lock your bedroom door, and get some sleep I can show myself out". He takes a card out of his pocket and places it on my nightstand.

"Put your cell number in my phone" and he hands me his blackberry. With shaky fingers I comply quickly

"Here is my business card it has my cell number on it if you need me, Goodnight Anastasia" and he strokes my cheek gently with his index finger and traces my lips. I shiver and give him a slow lazy smile as I flush pink.

"Bye" I whisper and press my thighs together to suppress the urge I have.

He turns back and smiles at me as he walks out of my room and I just stand by the door and watch him effortlessly walk through the crowd while every woman in the room stares at him in awe. He is incredibly handsome. I close and lock my door and sit on my chair for a moment. What a night I can't believe I was stuck in the elevator with him. I acted like such a crybaby he must have thought I was nuts. That was nerve wrecking but I am thrilled it was with him. Gosh he is just um I can't even put my feelings into words I just know I like him, really like him a lot. I can still feel his kisses on my mouth and neck oh my, it's going to be a long night. I hope he made it back up to his apartment without getting stuck in the elevator.

I hear knocking on my bedroom door and it's Kate. I open it and she burst in swaying drunk but still aware of whom I was just with.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, what the hell were you doing with Christian fucking Grey, holy hell Ana?"

"When I went down to get my cell from the car and get some fresh air he got on the elevator with me and we were stuck together" I smile

"Really, wow that's exciting what did you talk about, and damn he is very attractive Ana, and why was he here?. I need to know this now" she says excitedly but in her I'm a reporter and I want a good story now. I have to laugh because even drunk she's still a tough cookie.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when you sober up Kate"

"No no no no! Now Ana c'mon". Damn she's pushy I'll make it short and sweet.

"Well were stuck between the 29th and 30th floor and I had a massive panic attack and he calmed me down. He just sat with me and we talked for a while then the doors opened between floors and he lifted me out"

"That's it? What did you talk about and why was he in your room?"

"We talked about just stuff to pass time. After we got out of the elevator we were on his floor and he invited me in and we had some wine then he walked me down the stairs. He followed me in here and came into my room just to make sure I was ok" I smirk

"You're holding out on me Ana, seriously. Do you like him? Will you see him again? He is a catch every girl in the room did a double take.

"Calm down Kate I barely know him but okay, he did kiss me" and I grab her hands and run in place for a few seconds. Her mouth literally just hit the floor. "He is a really good kisser and I'm going to his apartment tomorrow night" I fall back on my bed and smile.

"I got the dress dirty from the elevator Kate. I will have it cleaned tomorrow"

"Don't worry about the dress just hang it in the bag; I'll take care of it. Are you going to come back out and joining us?"

"No I'm tired from the whole elevator nightmare, I'm going to just stay in here and try to sleep, have fun don't drink too much more" She rolls her eyes at me and pulls my door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly undress and jump into a shower. I throw on my PJ's and get in bed and I see a missed text on my phone.

"Just wanted to let you know I made it up safely in case you were wondering Miss Steele ;)" Actually I was wondering so I'm glad. They better fix the elevator. Hmm what should I write back? How can I be nervous to text him?

"I'm very happy to hear that I thought I may have to come rescue you this time" and I cheer to myself I can think of a few things I'd like to do to him.

"Oh Miss Steele perhaps I'll get stuck again for that reason alone. I believe it was you who had a bit of a panic. I think my self-control was pretty evident, at least in the elevator". Oh shit he means that kiss in my bedroom. That's felt so nice I want to kiss him so badly right now.

"Very true Mr. Grey I do thank you for your self–control in the elevator and your lack thereof in my bedroom." I hit send and swallow hard. When did I get so bold? I had a few drinks but so far apart and I am not drunk. Oh crap what will he reply back? I'm nervously pacing back and forth in my room. I peek outside my door and the party has died down a bit. There are still around 10 people here but the music is lower and they are just sitting around and helping Kate pick up a little. Ill clean up when they all leave. Oh he texted back…

"It's taking me all my self-control right now to not come down and bring you back up to my apartment. That costume had my imagination running away with me. I am a control freak Miss Steele and I have a few ways I could help calm your nerves". Oh lord he wants to come get me. I'm a mess in my grey cami and white PJ shorts, wet hair, no makeup but I'd go back up in a nanosecond if he wanted me too. He texts me again before I can reply

"Well since its Halloween I may have some tricks and treats in store for you, if you're still awake" Oh yes I'm awake now and so is every nerve ending in my body.

"I'm wide awake " I text back boldly and lay back on my bed waiting for his reply. Five minutes pass by and no response. Oh well maybe I went too far. I'm not usually this forward with men. I hear knocking on my door. Kate must be worried about me. I open the door "Kate I'm fine really" I say as I open it and whoa it's not Kate.

"Trick or treat Miss Steele?" It's him Christian Grey. "Cute PJ's" and he leans into my neck and inhales.

"You smell delicious Anastasia "he whispers and strokes my chin again with his long manicured finger and I shiver.

"Come upstairs with me" He whispers and I nod yes and put my pink slippers on and a sweatshirt. Kate watches in awe again as I head out the door with him.

He takes my hand and leads me to the staircase. We walk down to the lobby with my PJ's on and we head to his private elevator. He doesn't speak the whole time and I am so nervous I can barely breathe. He punches in a code and we get in the elevator. My heart is thumping and he grabs me and thrusts me up against the wall holding my hands tightly behind my back as his mouth finds mine. He kisses me hard plunging his tongue into my mouth and kissing me with desire. I close my eyes and kiss him back with equal passion. His mouth tastes divinely sweet like wine.

"aah" I whimper as he presses his erection against me. The door opens to his apartment and he pulls me inside and takes my hand toward his bedroom. He kicks the door closed behind him and holds me tight staring into my eyes.

"You are lovely Anastasia. I want you" he breathes and I feel so wet suddenly. Yes I want him. I don't even know him we just met but I don't care I'm willing to give myself to him.


	8. Chapter 8

I have never desired a man like this before and I am ready. He unzips my sweatshirt and pulls it off of my shoulders and tosses it. His greedy hands pinch my nipples through my cami hard and I cry out. He groans and his lips find my neck and suck and lick while he pulls at my nipples and rubs my breasts. He yanks my shirt down so my breasts are exposed and his mouth closes tightly around my nipple sucking hard while he grinds his erection on me. I am panting hard and his hands move slowly down and around my backside and he gently squeezes my bottom.

"Oh baby you have a sweet ass and soft beautiful breasts Anastasia"

"Oh" I cry as he rubs and grinds and sucks hard at my nipples. He kisses me slowly and our tongues just circle erotically in sync with each other and he groans. He slips his hand down my shorts and into my panties and I feel his fingers gently slide between my wet lips and he circles his fingers around

"Umm" I groan and he rubs me faster making me so wet. It feels so good; oh please let him make love to me.

"Oh baby, you are so wet, so ready for me" he whispers and my hips circle mirroring his hands. He takes my hand and places it over his pants so I can feel his erection and I gasp.

"I'm a very big boy Anastasia, I hope you're ready for me" and he presses his hand over mine making me squeeze his large erection.

Oh I don't know if I can do this, I mean I want him but it's going to hurt so bad I know it. He kisses and rubs me making me heated almost begging for him but I'm afraid but I don't want to stop myself.

"Oh Ana, I want you baby. I want to fuck you so badly" and he thrust his finger inside me and pushes me on to the bed. Faster and faster he pumps his fingers while I tremble and incoherently cry out. He rubs my clitoris fast as he pants and kisses me. He pulls my shirt off of me and pulls my shorts down. His hand grip under my behind and squeezes hard as his hand trails down me from behind and finds my opening again.

"Oh yeah baby, you like that" he groans

"Yes" I cry

He sits up and slowly peels my panties down my legs. He stares at me and pulls my legs open wide. His mouth is slightly opened and his tongue grazes his teeth in anticipation. He pushes my knees up and spreads my legs wider and slowly circles his thumb on my clitoris pressing with just enough pressure to make my whole body go rigid.

"Come for me baby, It's okay" he says and his other hand finds me and pushes two long fingers inside me as his thumbs circles slowly and my body bows off the bed as I cry out and explode. I can hear myself moaning and yelping as pleasure spikes through me. I have never felt like this before. What is this feeling what is he doing to me?

"Feels good, Ana? I'm going to fuck you now baby like you've never had it before" he says seductively on to my mouth as he kisses me.

"I've never had it before" I whisper and he freezes for a moment and sits up.

"What do you mean, you've never had it?" he runs his hand through his hair.

I slow my breathing and sit up on my elbows. I am naked and he still has his clothes on. I think he's angry oh this is not good.

"I've never had sex before" I mutter in the lowest possible whisper feeling embarrassed.

"What? Anastasia I'm sorry I didn't know. Christ you're a virgin?" and I nod yes and he stands up.

He looks confused. What can I say or do now? I want him so bad I'm lying her naked for crying out loud. I slowly stand up and my hair falls over my breasts and I fold my hands low down under my belly just enough to cover me and I look up at him sad, nervous, scared. Why doesn't he want me? Is that a turnoff for him?

"Ana I don't know what to say? Why didn't you stop me? I don't want to take advantage of you. I just assumed you.." he trails off. I really want him but he looks upset now. Should I grab my clothes and run? No I'm fucking naked in his bedroom and I want him and he wanted me up until a few seconds ago.

"I'm fine Christian, its' okay. Do you not want me anymore?" I ask sounding pouty.

He is staring at my naked body looking lost and I place my hands at my sides so he can see me better. I feel a little shy but I want him. I take a step closer and look at him as he gazes at my body with a tormented look. Like the movies where you have an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. _Pick the devil please please I beg internally._ I take a deep breath and whisper "I want to make love with you" and his expression softens and he steps closer to me and slowly places his hands around my waist.

"I want you very much Anastasia, you have no idea how much" and my lips lift up to his and he kisses me softly just once then steps back.

"Lie down" he says menacingly and I obey immediately.

He quickly removes his clothes and his very large cock springs free and I gasp. He's moving at lightning speed and I'm guessing it's so he doesn't have time to change his mind. He grabs a condom and rolls it on and pulls my legs apart, pushes my knees up.

"It going to hurt a little baby" he grunts and kisses me as he pushes into me hard and fast.

I gasp for air as he fills me and he thrusts a few times and I can feel myself adjust. It feels strange but good. It's a strange friction. He groans as he pumps into me kissing me and biting my jaw and neck with small nibbles.

My body is tingling and I can feel how wet I am as he pumps into me over and over. I am groaning load I like how this feels. He pushes in and it fills me making me tingle and my body stiffens and when he pulls out I feel like I could burst. He does it over and over, faster and harder. He shifts his weight and circles slowly while he licks my nipple and groans. I can feel my body stiffen again and I know I am going to come soon.

"Your pussy is so tight, oh like that Ana. I like fucking you baby" and he pumps deeper and slower and that's it, my muscles clench and I explode and tremble into a magnificent orgasm. He follows with three slow hard thrusts and tightens his lips around my nipple as he empties himself inside me.

He falls on top of me and kisses my mouth gently and slides out of me. "Ahh" I whisper low as he pulls out. That's a strange feeling. Oh my goodness. I just had sex, yummy incredible actual sex. An actual penis was inside me and I giggle at the thought. I liked that very very much I want to do that over and over again. He smiles softly at me and holds me close kisses me gently on my lips and cheeks. We lay silently for a moment.

"Did you enjoy that Anastasia" he grins I nod breathlessly and his hands gently traces my vagina rubbing me softly.

"Oh baby you are so wet still" and he dips his finger inside me then puts it in his mouth and closes his eyes.

"Umm, you taste good" he whispers and I moan as he climbs down between my knees and slowly kisses up my thighs. He is getting closer and closer and oh he is going to. Kiss me on my..I can't say it and then I feel it. His tongue, long and firm but soft at the same time slowly circles my clitoris. OH fuck that feels so good.

"Ahh" I moan as he licks and sucks me fast, biting and nipping gently at me as I roll my hips around. I touch his soft hair and grip tight urging him to go faster as I build up and up and he puts his fingers inside me very slow and I just wail in ecstasy. His eyes are watching me close and I silently beg for more.

"You like this baby? You are very very sweet my girl" he says slowly then sucks my clit fast while his fingers circle me.

He climbs up and dips his tongue into my mouth and reaches for another condom. He slips it on and slips deep inside me and fucks me hard and fast and I explode again grunting and crying out as he pounds on and on and with a final grunt he slams into me and comes hard. "Oh god" I cry.

He flips me over says "trust me baby"

"Yes" I cry and he ties my hands to the headboard with a grey tie that was on a chair next to the bed.

"I like it a little rough Anastasia, I want to spank you with a riding crop baby" oh holy fuck what did he just say.

I'm so aroused though.

"I won't hurt you baby, it's going to feel good then I will let you come okay" he says all domineering and sexy. He gently strokes my ass and says

"Stay there, I'll be right back" I can't move where am I going to go.

Oh he is going to spank me with a riding crop. I've never been hit before I'm afraid but I want to come again I like so much. I can only turn my head a little bit. My hands are tied tightly together and tied to the wooden post at the end of the bed and my body is diagonal.

I hear the door open again and I know he's back. I'm nervous and I'm wet and I can't stay still. Suddenly I feel a crack against my behind and I cry out.

"Stay still" he commands and he trails his fingers where the crop hit me and I groan. Oh it's nice. He trails the crop slowly up my backside and pulls my legs apart and stops for a moment. I can hear his breath hitch and then he cracks it against my vagina and groans. I gasp and again his hand traces where he hits me. He does this over and over. I count 16 times and he drops the crop and massages my bottom.

"Your ass is a glorious pink Anastasia, I like it" and he pushes his finger inside me just once and circles it and takes it out. I moan loud and almost come.

"You like that Miss Steele" he hisses and spanks my ass hard as I cry out, he unties me and put on a condom.

He pushes me up on my knees and takes me from behind pounding and grinding his cock inside me so hard. He goes on and on and I just keep coming over and over. He slows and comes quietly with a low growl as his hands find my mouth and I suck his fingers tasting myself. He pulls out slowly and turns me over gently and kisses me.

"That was incredible Anastasia, Oh my god" and I smile as he holds me tight and kisses my hair and strokes my back.

"Stay the night with me please" he pleads and I hitch my leg around him and cuddle into his chest. He smells yummy. I kiss his neck and we eventually drift off to sleep.

**Okay I hope you enjoyed. I will NOT be adding to this story I just did it as a little Happy Halloween treat so hope it was yummy enough for you.. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Just please don't comment about continuing the story because I'm not. I'm really sorry. I will write something new soon.**

**Peace and love to all xoxo ShadyGreySteele **


End file.
